


[Podfic] Point of Extinction

by IronAudio (Ironlawyer)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio
Summary: Podfic of Point of Extinction by msermesth.Tony just needs enough to get him to Steve. If he has Steve, he can do anything.He can even get sober.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Point of Extinction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Point of Extinction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278891) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). 



> For msermesth: I love your fic and it is always a pleasure to read <3

[Point of Extinction](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J0HbBYAMrteTcPr5Kitti7eomoP8k-OL/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic please remember to leave msermesth some love! If you enjoy my reading, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
